LUST AND LIPSTICK
by emz-and-vix
Summary: Basically, there is a new vampire in town.... Bella. BUt how does she know Rose so well? Does she have a secret? A secret that could endanger her life..and possibly her new found love's.Edward will do anything to be with her, but will the Volturi do more?


**HEY THERE EVERYONE, THIS ONE, IS DONE BY, VICKY, (OR AS YOU WOULD KNOW ME VIX) AND EMILY (OR EMZ) THANK YOU, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW THIS ONE, I HAVE THIS SAME STORY ON ANOTHER ACCOUNT, SO IF YOU SEE IT ON THERE, DONT WORRY, THATS ME TOO(VIX)! LOL, SO ENJOY, AND READ OUR OTHER STORIES TOO!**

**EPOV**

My family and I had just parked in the school parking lot. It was the first day of our last year here in Forks, hey atleast it didn't have much sun so we could expose ourselves more often. Yeh... so we aren't human, we're vampires. Vegetarian, before you say anything...

God school really was boring, even though there was a new student coming today. Boring, bored, boredom were all words related to school, there never was anything to make it exciting...

That's when I heard the shear roaring power of a McLaren (1) rolling around the corner of the school gates. My family and me, along with the whole student body stopped abruptly to see who the owner was.

Rosalie's thoughts suddenly came shooting through my head... _OH MY GOD!!!! THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON I KNOW WHO OWNS THAT CAR. PLEASE LET IT BE HER, PLEASE PLEASE GOD. OH NO, I HOPE EMMETT IS ALRIGHT WITH THIS... OH WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? HE WILL PROBABLY BE THRILLED TO FIND A NEW..._

I stopped listening suddenly trying to process what just went through my head. Did Rose know this new person, was she actually excited to see someone besides herself? I saw Rose start to jump from excitement, very unlike Rose.

Apparently her feelings got to Jasper and he started to get excited too, ALice being ALice, just saw everyone else all giddy and started jumping up and down like a Pixie without even knowing what for.

The car was coming closer and still, everyone was frozen in place. Rose then became still and held her breathe tight, eyes frantic as she tried to catch a glimpse of the owner. But it was no use even with vampire vision. The glass was tinted so black.

As the car skidded to a stop, taking up atleast two normal spaces, I was not prepared for what happened next...

I could hear the lyrics loud and clear of 'Whatever you like' by T.I playing inside it. The music got louder and more explicit as the front door opened slowly vertically. The whole atmosphere was tense now and Rosalie was acting well... different.

I saw one blood red stiletto boot slowly slip out of the car followed by a very long, creamy white leg. I drew a sharp breathe and my mouth snapped shut, I hopelessly tried to block out some of the hormonal teenagers thoughts in vain.

The leg of a goddess was followed by another and then she stepped out fully to expose herself to us all.

I was.. speechless... just... speechless.

There was no doubt about it, she was a vampire with her golden eyes and pale skin and her...her, her bloody long legs and muscular figure, with her heart shaped face and long flowy chocolate hair past even her hips.

My gaze finally landed on her full lips, covered in a deep, deep red lipstick. Wow, just wow. I was brought out of my admiration for her as the thoughts, voices and feelings of the others around me became known. Lust filled the air, I did not need to be Jasper to feel that.

She was pure sex on legs and she was emitting pure lust, need and power.

"Bella" Rosalie whispered and my whole family snapped their heads to ROsalie. Was that what the goddess was called, Bella? I think my question was answered as the lady snapped her head towards us probably finally smelling our vampire sent.

Then her gaze landed on Rosalie and a melody sounded around me when she spoke, "Rose... " I don't think Rosalie could take whatever she was feeling at that moment because she leapt from Emmett's grasp and started to run over to 'Bella'.

Emmett didn't really know what was happening, but then again neither did I. The humans were all watching Bella and Rosalie and then my mouth fell open...

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? Rose basically jumped Bella and pulled her in for a very strong hug. All the guys stood frozen, watching probably the two hottest girls they have ever seen in their lives, pressing their bodies together....

Everyone's minds were frantic trying to figure it all out. Most of the pupils were day dreaming and fantasizing about taking them both right then. Everyone was getting extremely tuned on by this, then Bella slowly raked her body away from Rose and then they giggled together, looking at each other like they had been life long friends...

As soon as Em heard his mate's giggle he seemed to be the first to come out of the trance they had created and started to move forward to the both of them. His thought were filled with some confusion, jealousy, but then again, mostly lust.

You could clearly see the girls had met before as they turned around, "Nice stuff you got on there Bells." Rose said to Bella. Then I looked.... and her clothes... well if you could even call them that.... included a blood red, tube top dress with splits down both sides so you could see the curve of her breasts.

Finally Emmett got over to them both and tapped Rose on the shoulder. Oh great what was he going to do?

"OK so Rose, do you know her?" The girls faced each other and then burst into a melody of giggles. Bella finally managed to get her composure back, but it was hard to concentrate now since as Bella giggled, her fine body would shake with her and if it were possible, the red leather rode even higher up her legs.

"Ok Rose, I am guessing this is your mate... why don't you get the rest of your family? And as for the rest of you... people" Bella continued as she looked at the remaining human students, "Get to class, you wouldn't want to be late now would you?" She purred the last of her speach in an almost seductive way, and to my surprise everyone immediately left, including the hormonal kings Mike, Tyler and Eric.

I looked over my shoulder to see Alice in Jasper's firm lock, she was vibrating on the spot, but that was probably because she needed to know what was going on. There was no chance in hell she saw this coming in her visions.

As we finally approached the other group, I could see Rose and Bella staring intently at each other whie Emmett was standing between them, eyes flicking from one to the other.

Alice must have gotten out of Jaspers grasp because the next thing you know, she has bounded up to Rosalie and started on a rampage of words.

"SO Rose, whose your friend? DO you know her? Your name is Bella right? WHy were you hugging? Has something happened we should know about? Bella you are a vampire right? Did you guys know each other before you were turned? Rose why have you never mentioned her? Wait what about Emmett? HMMph hmmpph geet offfa may Jasspa!"

Jazz had saved us from the rant by putting his hand over Alice's mouth.

Bella finally turned away from Rose, and Rose seemed as if she was...disappointed almost. "Hey everyone, so I guess you have a lot of questions, but to answer em... the pixies over there...." Bella said pointing to Alice..."I will tell you..."

"My name is indeed Bella, Bella Swan if you wish. We were hugging because I have not seen dear Rose in almost thirty years and yes we did know each other before we were turned. Rose was my cousin and I had been bitten by a vampire just a day before Rose's incident with that indescribable piece of shit Royce. That was why I wasn't with her that day... if I was with her none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry Rose.... if only i had listened to you and not gone to that club at night... maybe we would have both stil; been human.. well dead humans."

"Bella, the first time I see my best friend in over thirty years and the first thing ou do is blame yourself! Get over yourself, now come here."

Bella hugged Rose again now, but this time it wasn't out of pure joy, it was out of sadness. They both looked about ready to cry if they could as their bodies shook with sobs.

"Well Rose....wanna introduced me to everyone?"

"Sure, sure.... well this is indeed my mate, Emmett. That pixie is Alice and the one holding her down is her mate, Jasper. Then finally there is Edward!"

"Edward..." Bella whispered as she turned to look at me for the first time. "Nice to meet you..." then our eyes locked...

I was stuck, i couldn't look anywhere else, and it seemed to be the same for her. "Bella, the pleasure is all mine..." I said, ur eyes still locked tight as I picked her slender arm up and placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

I felt a shock through my body.... wow, what was that? ANd.. what was that emotion... happiness, excitement no no.... Jasper's thoughts answered my prayers. "It is love Edward!"

I couldn't even turn to look at him as a smile spread across my face, in turn so did Bella's, the smile of an angel.

We were all perfectly silent and our hand was still in mine as.... WHACK! "OWCH! Rose, what the hell?" Me and Bella both turned as Rose hit us over the back of our heads. "Duhh! you guys are mates.. I can see it in your eyes! Now Bella.... I love you so much and I am so happy you got a mate, and no doubt Eddie here was a fine choice, I am so happy for you!"

Bella smiled at her and then Rose turned to me, her expression turned murderous... "Edward, I hate you so much for this, I finally get my friend back and now she is your mate?! Uhhh, I can't do anythign about it now, and atleast I know you were a good choice, but I swear. YOU break HER heart...and I will send a pack of newborns on you!"

Well, i never saw that one coming...

**SO LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT..... WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! SO YEH BASICALLY, THERE IS A LITTLE TWIST COMING UP IN THIS STORY... THERE IS THIS BIG POWERFUL VAMPIRE FAMILY BEGINNING WITH THE LETTER 'V' AFTER BELLA, HEARD OF THEM......**

**REVIEW!**

**X**


End file.
